rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
York
Freelancer New York was an agent in the Special Operation's Project Freelancer who specialized in infiltration. Character History Recovery One He first appears in Out of Mind Part 3, trying to break into a small shop, as he is out of work. Tex hires him in a mission to find Omega, which he agrees to out of vengeance. Apparently Omega was responsible for damaging his left eye during an unspecified incident concerning Tex. York assists Tex by breaking into Wyoming's hideout, in which they both receive heavy fire upon entering. They are successful in eliminating his armed guards, but are unable to eliminate Wyoming himself. Tex had a clear shot at Wyoming, but her gun jammed, requiring York to cover for her. Moving in panic to cover Tex, York put himself in a position where he couldn't see Wyoming (due to the bad vision in his left eye) and was mortally wounded. His armor shut down once he died, sending out a Priority One Recovery Beacon, in which his AI is eventually retrieved by Agent Washington and his armor is "decommissioned". Reconstruction As revealed by Washington in the first episode of Reconstruction, York's armor enhancement was not destroyed as may have been previously believed, but taken by Washington. Trivia *As revealed by Tex, each Freelancer was given a codename after one of the states of America. It is obvious that York is simply shorthand for his official codename, New York. *The fact that York, who'd been stealing for (presumably) years for himself to make ends meet has not gone by his Freelancer codename (much to the converse of Tex, who still operates in military operations). This is why York and Allison are names neither are used to hearing respectively. *The fact that agents Texas, Washington, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Carolina (singular because she was given 2 AIs representing both Carolinas.) go by the nicknames Tex, Wash, North, South, and Carolina respectively all support the possibility that York's codename was New York. *Foxtrot 12 may have been an identification used for York prior to being accepted into the Freelancer program or just merely an alternate designation altogether. Be it for the Freelancer program, infiltration assignments, or any other outside military operations is unknown. It is similar to the designation Sierra 117, an alternate designation for the Master Chief within the Halo games, as both are made up of a NATO phonetic letter followed by a numerical sequence. *York's healing unit is very effective. It is able to keep York alive for much longer than traditionally possible and allowed Washington to survive a direct shot to the back from Agent South Dakota. *In Red vs Blue: Out of Mind: Part IV York sheds some light on how he lost his left eye by saying "Omega and Allison were always the best. Nobody could compete with them, not me, not Wyoming, not anybody. Trying to beat them when I should have given up is how I got hurt in the first place" *He is the first character in the show to have his face reveled References Category:Characters Category:Freelancer